Pie Day
by Quixotic Cervantes
Summary: Pie keeps appearing in Kaiba's path, and he's determined to find out why.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_asdf-thoughts_

**_asdf-subconscious_**

* * *

Kaiba blinked at the piece of paper now sitting on his desk. He had been slightly irritated at the banana cream pie that had first been obstructing his workspace, only to be even more irritated when, halfway through history, paper was lobbed at his head. He discreetly glanced in the direction the paper had flown from. The other students, sans Joey Wheeler who appeared to be setting a new record for the amount of drool produced during a single class period, were diligently copying down notes from the instructor's lecture. But one pair of blue eyes strayed from her work. Their gazes locked for an instant before she blushed and turned back to her paper.

Seto hid his confusion as he turned back to the note. _Pie day, what on earth is that?_ He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _It's far too early in the year for this._ It was finally their senior year, and already Téa Gardner was being a nuisance. Turning back to the note, he searched his brain for any information on this "pie day." Drawing a blank, he crumpled the note and jammed it in his pocket.

---

There was apple pie in his locker. Normally, this would outrage him and send him searching for the culprit. But today, today he knew exactly who was responsible for it. _But…how did she get my combination?_ He wasn't overly fond of apples, but he did have a weakness for pie. He took the wrapped dessert out of his locker and strolled off to lunch.

---

Another piece appeared during his English class. He was glad to see it was blueberry this time. _Berry pies have more character_ he thought as he sat down. Three pieces of pie in one day was a bit much, but he could live with it. The class seemed to drag on. The only thing that kept him from leaving was sitting adjacent to a certain "cheerleader." She kept glancing at him, at if expecting him to say something to her.

Instead, he merely raised his eyebrow halfway through the period, causing her to glare at him before abruptly turning around. He caught her glancing at him again, and smirked at her. He scribbled something carelessly on a piece of paper before handing it to her. She looked warily at him before unfolding the note. His smirk widened as he watched the indignation flare in her eyes as she read his words.

_Gardner,_

_Take a picture, it'll last longer. Oh, and your pies need some improvement. _

He watched her turn slowly towards him. He felt his breath catch when her eyes locked with his. His heart began to race as he noticed the sun enhancing their sparkle. _What is this? Why would I react like this? Get a grip!_ Carefully, he regained control over his wayward reactions. He saw her turn away and sighed, _What just happened?_

---

He was relieved to finally be released from English class. It always felt like the longest class of the day. _**Maybe because you sit next to Téa**__**and never get to say anything to her.**_ He paused mid-step. _That's ridiculous, why would she have anything to do with it?_ _**Because you stare at her all through class. **_He reached his locker, opening it once more to see another piece of pie in his locker. He stared at the pie, French silk _How many pies did she make for today anyway?_, before shifting his gaze. Down the hall, mere yards away, Téa stood at her locker, applying lip-gloss. He watched her slam her locker shut and walk away, completely oblivious to the small container falling from her bag. He closed his locker before heading to his final class of the day.

---

As he entered the classroom, he immediately spotted the piece of pie on his desk. However, he was disappointed to see one on every desk in the room. Frowning slightly, he turned to look at Téa, who was sitting silently at her own desk, eating her pie. He sat at his own desk, taking in the pie in front of him. _Key lime, it doesn't look as good as the others. _

He placed the pie on the edge of his desk, taking out his notebook to prepare for today's lecture. As paused after taking in the date he has just written at the top of the page.

_3.14_

His eyes widened slightly. _3.14…in other words, Pi._ His lips twitched, threatening to form a smile. He shook his head at the terrible joke._At least I finally get it._

---

"Gardner!"

The figure standing outside his locker froze. She turned, coming face to face with a clearly amused Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba…I-"

"Save it. I should report you for breaking into my locker. You could have seriously damaged something."

Indignation sparked in her blue eyes. She rose to her full height, clearly not impressive against Kaiba's 6 foot 3 inches, but it made her feel better.

"Kaiba you-"

"You didn't even have the decency to make my favorite flavor."

Téa blinked._Favorite…flavor? Is that what he's complaining about?_ In her confusion, she failed to realize how close Seto had gotten to her. When she finally came out of her reverie, he was speaking quietly into her ear.

"Can you guess, Téa, what my favorite flavor is?"

She shook her head, careful not to hit him with the action. He chuckled, moving back to face her. He was holding up a small red tube. She recognized it as her lip-gloss, she was about to ask for it back when he surprised her again. She gasped when his lips connected with hers; gently moving, as if to coax out her response. Elated that he was kissing her, she returned the action with vigor. She didn't notice when he slipped the small cosmetic into her hand.

Seto was smiling as he moved back. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't let this last. Not yet anyway.

"What do you know, Gardner, you did know my favorite flavor after all."

He moved to his locker, extracting the final piece of pie and his homework for that evening. He walked away, leaving Téa in a daze.

She glanced down at her lip-gloss. There, printed on the side, was one word; one that ensured she would be wearing this particular lip-gloss much more often. One word that shared a name with the final piece of pie Seto Kaiba was currently walking away with.

_Cherry._

* * *

**So, all I can say is that I love Pi Day. It was my first thought when I woke up this morning. Anyway, deciding that I really wanted to read a Pi Day fic, I figured I could write one myself.**

**For those of you who didn't manage to catch the point of Pi Day, March 14th is named after the math constant pi, 3.14. The math departments at all the schools I've gone to have big Pi Day parties, because they don't have a lot to celebrate. **

**Anyway, to explain why YGO. I figured Seto Kaiba was a character who would appreciate this kind of humor, and Téa would be the one who would actually know about the holiday to begin with. Um...yeah.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
